


Resurfacing

by TheSphinxDen



Category: Tron: Uprising
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSphinxDen/pseuds/TheSphinxDen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On occasion, programs need more than just energy to recharge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resurfacing

“You don’t look so threatening at this angle.”

It was dreadfully late in the current cycle, but Gorn found herself unable to peel her gaze away from what stood before her. Or rather, who. General Tesler smirked with knowing as his suit melted away, unsheathing his nude render. His muscles were bold and hard edged, as if he had been carved from an unearthed slab of dark Grid-rock. With a sigh of content, he lowered himself into the hot water in which they shared, the weight of his steely body sending shimmering ripples towards her. To say he was massive in form and figure was a terrible understatement, and often the pure difference in size between them made for a rather awkward or uncomfortable composition of their affectionate gestures. He was a true giant among programs.

Before he could reach her, he went under the water to only resurface with his hair wet and gleaming, the fine grey strands hidden slightly by the full, slick black surface of what remained.

“I don’t want to look threatening, Gorn. For now.” he cut through the water and glided into her arm’s reach, settling within the soft grip of her hands on his shoulders. When she touched him, he felt the familiar tickle of pink rushing through crimson, bleeding away his base color into something a little more intimate.

“I could spend the rest of the remaining cycle like this.” he purred deeply against her, his hands set firmly on her delicate little hips.

“Is that what you want, general?” she glanced up at him, chuckling.

“Is that what _you_ want?”

“Of course.” she sighed, inviting him fully and truly to devour her.

Tesler’s lips touched the delicate lines of her curved neck, aching to explore her more than what precious little they had allowed. Gorn was careful to let a soft moan escape her. Though she enjoyed his affection, she was always cautious of him. When his familiar hands untied her bun and let her hair fall to her shoulders, she felt a quiet streak of panic. Tesler was not to be trusted, but he had allowed her to see and hold his disc. To further prove his alliance, he even proposed to Gorn that they sync their individual discs - a move uncharacteristic to User interface in that it was one of the most meaningful and intimate process two programs could experience simultaneously. The sharing of memories, thoughts, emotions, data...The raw power of disc synching could be dangerous if not performed correctly. She had declined his offer, but kept the idea in the back of her mind, inwardly yarning. Perhaps it would be a foolish move. Perhaps it would be worth it.

The eager press of his hands on her hips ignited her steady desire, and soon enough they were engulfed in the other’s light, sharing kisses and murmurs only lovers could share. Her palms found the strong, curved ridge of his spine and followed its trail. She sought it as the pillar of all of his being, a column that supported the firm military machine that was his body. There was hardly any softness to Tesler, but what she did find was surprising willingness to become at least a gentle source of affection. He was forged for war and control, a being of true authority. As his own hands trailed down, cupping the soft globes of the disc modifier’s buttocks, Gorn couldn’t help but inwardly chuckle. For all of his rigidness, in both in body and personality, there was a deep yearning within him to become less fearsome, if only for her.

No more words passed between them except the steady, deep thrum of shared desire and a needful moan. Tesler was well on his way to pleasing her, his mouth set on one of her nipples as his hand provided a much needed, gentle stimulation to the delicate patch of light lines between her thighs. The pool they shared, however, could offer only a clumsily space for them to continue a more full sense of intercourse, and after kissing her neck a few more times Tesler suggested the obvious.

“Did you...wish to continue?” Tesler’s breath was hot against her skin, and carried with it a hint of uncertainty. He watched her settle back against the pool’s edge, glancing to the room’s exit dock. Beyond was her private chamber.

“Yes…” Gorn placed her palms on his heavy chest, the tips of her fingers pausing for a moment over bold lines.

“You seem...hesitant?” Tesler inwardly decided he would not continue if she had any shred of doubt within her system. Their liaison was risky enough. Why further complicate things if it was unnecessary?

“Not at all, general. I was merely pausing to, well, enjoy feeling you under my bare hands.” Gorn smiled, and felt a shiver of delight as he pressed his lips to the back of her hand. He had done the gesture many times, and it never failed to make her feel desired. A true blessing for a program of her low status, who was outcasted by the very nature of her functioning. It had taken her a long time to accept Tesler’s affectionate touch as legitimate. For who on this dark, isolated world would desire her?

“Good...Let’s move to a place where I don’t have to lean over you. A place where I can lay you down properly.” The gentle thrum of his voice penetrated her, and she was not unfamiliar to its effect. She inwardly looked forward to his dominating presence willfully invading something much more delicate. Another exchange of body movements passed, and the two programs were stepping out of their shared, hot oasis and making way for a space that promised them a finer sense of intimacy.

 


End file.
